


sticker picture

by seventhsense (latenightboysclub)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, i'm pretty much nct trash at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/seventhsense
Summary: the 2tae deepthroating fic no one has written (until now).





	sticker picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2tae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tae/gifts).



> for the taeil to my taeyong, happy birthday.

It's a one of  _ those _ humid summer nights. One of the ones with the ambiance of urban life; a dull hum behind the circulating fan that gives depth to the darkness that encloses your room. One of those nights that keep you up and keep your secrets. One where they're lying awake, tangled up in tank tops and long limbs, unable to fall fully into slumber's sweet embrace just yet, enjoying the ambient hum and the depth of the darkness and the secrets they share. Taeil likes to drag his fingers slowly along the softened lines of Taeyong's fierce features on these nights, counting eyelashes instead of sheep. It helps.

"Mmm, Taeyong," the older of the two breathes hotly in the other's ear in the deep darkness of their room. The hum of the desk fan conceals Taeil's words, as if keeping a secret. "I want to taste you." He brushes at the fairyfloss of Taeyong's bangs, wanting to tangle his fingers up in the cherry pink.

Taeyong's breath catches in his throat. "Now?" He whispers back, a bit shell-shocked. It feels almost lucid with the heaviness of sleep beginning to weigh him down, and he thinks his mind dreamed this all up. He never really does trust his brain when it comes to sex.

Taeil shifts closer, nosing at Taeyong's neck. "Yes, now," he says a little dazedly. He may be a little clumsy with showing his emotions, but his intentions are always solid once he finds his footing. Taeil is a little of everything, Taeyong thinks. "Do you not want to?"

Taeil isn't usually like this when they're together. He won't initiate much, but rather follow and play along. He's always pliant and shy and submits with Taeyong's fingers in that pretty mouth of his. Pretty is the only way to describe it; there isn't a single flaw. His tongue is soft, his lips biteable. Taeyong especially likes to fixate his attention on the curved corners that he'll pepper with fleeting kisses as Taeil arches and squirms and melts like sugarcream and butter, his skin velvety hot in the wake of Taeyong's fingertips. He likes submissive Taeil, but does want to switch it up. It'll keep their sex life interesting at the very least.

Taeyong thinks of Taeil's words, spurred on by the latter's own sudden confidence boost. The pros and cons (or lack thereof) are weighed rather hastily but he makes up his mind in a second. He manages to prop himself onto his elbows and swallow the dryness from his mouth before asking, "How do you want it?"

He can faintly see the outline of Taeil sitting up at his side, and he can almost see the mischief glimmering in his gaze. "All of it at once." He knows Taeil used to be a badly-behaved kid when he was younger. Taeil has since grown out of it as he matured but truthfully, Taeyong feels like a mischievous streak in him hasn't died just yet.

Taeyong doesn't have time to react before he feels a hand slipping up his thigh to his crotch, teasing the waistband of his basketball shorts. Those soft lips are already kissing, nibbling at the juncture of where shoulder meets neck. He inhales sharply. It's quiet, but Taeil hears it. "You're nervous. Am I coming on too strongly?" Taeil sighs it less of a question and more of a statement. His hand falters but Taeyong grabs his wrist. 

"No, not at all," he turns his head to connect their mouths, grinning against Taeil's lips. He adjusts himself so they're both sitting up and facing one another. "I like it like this. You know how I can be." He most definitely doesn't have a problem with Taeil's change of pace. He, in fact, likes Taeil's confidence boost. He enjoys taking the lead, but following along isn't so bad either. The older boy sighs into their kiss in affirmation and brings a hand up to Taeyong's face. A thumb brushes along the sharp line of his jaw, moving down to feel at the ridges created by his Adam's apple. He parts his lips for Taeil's tongue to slide along his own, tugging at the older boy's pants. "Get on top and get it off," he mumbles with a hand moving up Taeil's shirt. His fingers trace defined lines along his abdomen up to his perky nipples. Taeyong's other hand snakes around and kneads at Taeil's ass. Where he'd usually earn a squeak of submission or a moan or a pushback into his hand, he's met with a rather satisfied hum.

"Yours first, brat," Taeil snarks without missing a beat. His hand is impatiently wrapping the drawstrings of Taeyong's shorts around his finger, tightening the waistband with each wind. The younger chuckles at Taeil's eagerness. It had been a while since they could do anything tangible past sharing a few kisses and sensual touches here and there. He won't lie and say he hasn't missed being able to get his fair share of Taeil. "Get all of it off."

Taeyong obliges, starting with his ratty old tank top. It slides easily up and over his head, previous tugging and wearout leaving it loose. Taeil all but scrambles into Taeyong's lap, holding his face in both hands and kiss-kiss-kissing him full on the mouth. "I've," a kiss, "missed you," another, "too much," finished with a third, "to wait." Shy and pretty Taeil giggles to himself while busying his fingers with cherry pink hair. Taeyong can feel his mellow gaze meeting his own, and can make out the outline of Taeil's features as he focuses. "You make me feel young again, Taeyongie."

"You're barely twenty-three. Does that make me old too?" He gasps, playfully scandalized. He runs his fingers through the short hair at Taeil's nape and revels in the satisfied noise he makes.

"Yes, grandfather," Taeil knocks on Taeyong's forehead, smiling fondly at him. The latter already had a hard enough time breathing and the remaining air gets punched out of his chest when Taeil ponders, "Now, shall I go down on you now or later?"

"W-whenever you want," Taeyong sputters. Heat singes the tips of his ears, melting down his neck. Taeil senses it and leans in to kiss a trail from his earlobe along the column of his neck. A kiss meets the prominently bobbing Adam's apple. He fixates his attention on the freckle at the juncture where Taeyong's neck and shoulder meet, ghosting his lips over the spot. "You really like that, don't you?" Taeyong whispers, breath hitching when Taeil sucks at the skin. It's one of Taeil's favorite spots to mark up,  _ it's easiest to find. _

The older boy hums in response and sits back once he's finished. "It'll look pretty in the morning," he whispers, and Taeyong shudders at the tone of his voice. He thinks about the jibes he'll get from Yuta and Donghyuck in the morning, but it doesn't sound as bothersome as it normally is. He feels a lot weaker tonight under Taeil's new command- it's, in simple terms, hot. He curls his fingers around Taeil's nape and pulls him in for a languid kiss, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Taeil's facade cracks at that, parts his lips and slides his tongue against Taeyong's. "I could kiss you all night, but I want what's mine," he murmurs, moving a hand to Taeyong's crotch. The latter feels his dick jump at that.  _ Take it, then _ , he wants to respond as sultrily as possible, but Taeil moves fast and his shorts are being clumsily pushed down. He adjusts so the shorts come off with ease, and he's left leaning back against the wall, fully exposed, legs spread and waiting for Taeil. It's dark and much can't be seen and he's never embarrassed, but he feels a little flustered from Taeil's dominance. 

Taeyong hears clothing rustle, sees the dark silhouette of Taeil kneel in front of him. Fingertips dance up his inner thighs and lips follow closely behind, leaving a trail of kisses from knee to crotch. He takes Taeyong's half-hard cock in his hand and gives it a few strokes, kisses the head and lets his tongue slide from tip to base and back. He's had the pleasure of sucking Taeyong off a few times here and there, but it's been awhile since their last time together. He's since been practicing for tonight in that time. "I want to hear you moan, Taeyongie," Taeil hums, licking at the precum beading at the head. "And don't be afraid to be a little rough." Taeyong nods mutely at that.

"Ah, fuck- hyung," The younger gasps quietly once kitten licks turn to longer, wetter tongue swipes, muffling his voice with a palm. Taeil wraps his lips around his teeth and takes the head into his mouth, sinking down slowly. His mouth is so electrifyingly hot, Taeyong's brain is melting, short-circuiting. His tongue is focused on the underside of the head of his cock, purposefully brushing along the sensitive line of nerves. Taeil knows just where to lick, where to brush his thumb to make Taeyong jolt.

Taeyong tries to catch his breath, but falters, groaning, "Ngh,  _ hyung _ ," as Taeil swallows with an effort to cup his tongue around the younger's shaft. His fingers find the back Taeil's neck and cradles it. He can't see much past the outline of Taeil's figure in the dark, and feels fire rush through his blood at the image his brain sketches up of his dick in Taeil's mouth. The noises Taeil's making don't help; little moans in the back of his throat to obscene slurping and swallowing. He closes his eyes and runs his fingers through Taeil's permed hair, letting his mind run amok.

Taeil pulls off for a moment and licks his lips, leaving Taeyong dazed. "I've been practicing a little, watch this." He takes a breath and swallows down Taeyong's shaft almost all the way to the base in one go. The younger boy groans and lets his head knock back against the wall. The wet heat of Taeil's mouth and back of his throat is so  _ good _ , he feels like he's losing his mind. He's fucked Taeil before and enjoyed every second of being enveloped in his tightness, but getting head like this blows everything else out of the water. "F-fuck, how have you-" He grips the back of Taeil's head and raises his hips to fully sheathe himself in Taeil's mouth to the base, moaning again. The older boy takes him in stride with practiced ease that feels a little too good to be true.

It's obscene, how easily Taeil is taking Taeyong's cock. He's always been good at getting Taeyong off, and prides himself in that pretty pink mouth,  _ dick-sucking-lips _ as Johnny likes to call it. He uses his tongue to the fullest of its capabilities; the group had practiced tying cherry stems into knots with only their mouths and as expected, Taeil was the best at that. It had earned him a few comments from Yuta and Johnny, but also earned him a well-deserved French kissing session with Taeyong afterwards in the bathroom of the studio. So, he's more than eager to show off tonight.

He lets his eyes flutter shut as he focuses on taking as much of Taeyong as he can, bobbing his head and rolling his tongue around his shaft. One of his hands grip at Taeyong's thigh to stabilize himself, the other stroking himself in time with the bobbing of his head. "I- I'm close, Taeil-hyung," Taeyong breathes, gripping a handful of Taeil's chestnut hair. His mind runs a mile a minute at the possibilities of his orgasm; Taeil swallowing it in one go, licking it from his lips, wiping it from his face and sucking his fingers clean, it's a shame he won't be able to see it all in the dark.

Taeil pulls off of Taeyong's cock and laves his tongue over the hypersensitive underside of the head. "Go ahead and come. I want to taste you," he says with a Cheshire grin, and it's enough to make Taeyong come with stuttered breaths, shooting his load across Taeil's parted lips and lolling tongue. He hums at the taste and laps a few more times at the head of Taeyong's cock while he rides through his orgasm. "How was that?" Taeil asks after a few moments of silence, white noise mixed with Taeyong's panting.

"Good, so good," Taeyong sighs after catching his breath. "I wanted to see you- you know."

The older boy sits up and chuckles, leaning in to press a kiss on the corner of Taeyong's mouth. His tongue flits out and he can taste a little of his release, and he wants nothing more than to kiss and kiss and kiss Taeil for the rest of the night. "You can see next time. I have something to take care of," Taeil purrs. "Unless, you want to return the favor? It won't take long, it was so hot getting off at the same time."

Taeyong leaps at that, pulling Taeil into his lap and fumbling for his cock, wrapping a hand around his precum-slicked shaft and pressing his thumb against the underside of the head. His free hand tweaks at one of Taeil's nipples. "You read my mind, baby." Taeil laces his fingers into Taeyong's hair and tugs to angle his head up for another lewd kiss. A switch is flipped and he's submissive again, rocking his hips into Taeyong's hand.

"A-ahh, Taeyong," he whines. His head tilts back to expose his neck and the younger takes the opportunity to bury his face into his neck, smothering kisses along his collarbones. He bites a little here and there, leaves marks to blossom in his wake. "Taeyong- ah, please," comes Taeil's voice again, whimpering this time. "I'm so close I can feel it, baby, give it to me."

So he does, focuses his thumb on the bundle of nerves at the underside of the head of Taeil's cock and has the older boy a mess in moments, spurting into Taeyong's hand and over his abdomen and crying out. Oh, his voice is absolute music to Taeyong's ears. "Well done," he murmurs, kissing at Taeil's jaw. "We both needed that."

"Desperately," Taeil agrees, casually lifting Taeyong's hand to his mouth and licking the cum off his long fingers. He likes this side of Taeil, Taeyong thinks to himself, and he hopes it'll come out again sometime. Taeil's tongue on his fingers is almost enough to make his dick twitch back to life, but he knows that they have a long day ahead of them and throwing in the towel while they're both fucked out will make for incredible sleep.

So, after a fumble around in the dark to clean up, they lie back on the bed, tangled up again in each other's arms and legs, breathing masked by the desk fan and the urban ambiance and cicadas and summer heat.

**Author's Note:**

> hello brand new nct writer here I've been writing got7 for years (i was bbam/hypersomnia) and i hit a wall tbh but I've found a new fixation and I'm back with a passion i love nct lmao :(
> 
> and yes I'll be back with more trashy nct smut and good plot-based pieces please anticipate
> 
> the title's from whiplash when taeyong's rapping and in the background he says "sticker picture" @ 1.37 he's really my ideal man
> 
> i'm on twitter @tytrackian let's shitpost


End file.
